


This crazy little thing between us

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Pregnancy feels, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha invite Darcy into their relationship, few months later complications arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This crazy little thing between us

She sits in the floor next to the sink glaring at the flat plastic stick in her hand, part of her wants to throw up and another part wants to curl in a ball. Instead she does neither but pulls her phone out of her jean pocket and sighs as she puts the phone up against her ear. 

The phone rings for a few seconds, its enough time for her mind to go into overdrive trying to figure how in Thor's name this could happen. She was always careful  _akways_ because from her own personal experiences she knew there was no way she could be able to raise a kid especially if she turned out to be like her own mother. Quickly though she is pulled out of her thoughts as the voice on the other end of the line spoke. 

 _"What is it Darcy?"_ And she couldn't speak she couldn't get her mouth to form the words. In a blind panic she presses the end button hanging up the phone, and buried her face in her hands. 

 Darcy lost count of how long she was in the bathroom, and if it was up to her she would haven't ever left she could have easily talked Stark into bringing her a TV and a refrigerator, yeah she could totally live in Stark's bathroom for the next eighteen years (or just until the bun in her oven started school.) 

But instead of living in the bathroom for the foreseeable future the door unlocks and Darcy frowns, because really can't she just have her own private pity party? 

"Darcy?" Her head pops up and she meets Clint's eyes and he looks seconds away from going into a panic. "Nat said you called then hung up."

She swallows hard standing up. She shouldn't be feeling guilty but yet she is, she didn't mean to make them worry, because she is a hundred percent sure that they don't share the same feelings for her that she does for them she still doesn't want to worry them. "I'm fine." 

Clint doesn't buy it and he is staring at her when he notices what she is still holding in her hand and Darcy mentally kicks her self for not throwing it away (or tossing it out of the window in blind rage and denial.) 

 "Is that...?" Clint's eyes are wide as he watches Darcy slowly nod.

"Yeah it's a pregnancy test." 

"And?" Clint urges.

"Congrats I'm carrying your spawn." Saying the words make it really, and damn her but she doesn't want it be real. Maybe she will wake up soon and it will be a nightmare. 

 'What are you plan on doing?" Its Natasha who asks when Clint finally coaxes her out of hiding and she breaks the news to Barton's assassin girlfriend and Darcy just prays that she doesn't plan on breaking her face. She can't read Natasha's passive facial expression.

"I don't know." She sighs looking down at her hands. It never occurred to her that she ever had to make a plan for something like this. 

"Are you planning on keeping it?" Its Clint who asks.

"I don't know." Darcy repeated she wasn't against abortion she was all for women's right to choose but when it came down to her making the choice herself she felt sick. "What do you want to do?" She looks between Clint and Natasha cautiously. "I mean this is partly Clint's kid too."

 Instead of answers she is met with silence that makes her fidget uncomfortably as the assassin couple trade glances and looks having a whole silent conversation between them. 

"Will figure something out." Clint tells her and she feels relaxed, like its good enough right now.

It gives her comfort. 

 She wakes up in the morning sandwiched between Clint and Natasha. Her face is buried in the redheads neck and Clint's head is resting just below her breasts and his arms wrapped tightly around her. In the past three months since the three of them started whatever this thing was between them it wasn't unusual for her to wake up like this in their bed. Darcy wants nothing more than to just lay there a little longer except her stomach has different ideas and she leaps up and races to the bathroom. 

While she is crouched in front of the toilet her face resting on the porcelain Clint is behind her holding her hair and rubbing small comforting circles on her back. In the corner of her eyes she can she Natasha silently propped against the door for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom.

Darcy's heart plunges to the pit of her stomach. 

 

Jane is the first person she tells, since logically Jane is the closet she has ever been to having a sister. 

"So Janey your going to be an aunt." Darcy announced when Jane is eye balls deep in science and Darcy isn't entirely sure that the scientist actuality heard her. 

"That's great." Jane says distractedly then her eyes go wide. "Wait! What?" 

"I'm pregnant." 

Jane stood there for a full five minutes gaping at her intern. "How?" 

Darcy snorted. "I hoping I didn't have to give you the talk about babies are made, you are the one with all the degrees."

Jane rolled her eyes. "No. I know how I mean how as in I didn't think you were seeing anyone." 

Darcy bites at her lower lip. "It was more of a casual thing." And its the truth. Mostly. 

Jane frowns but says nothing which Darcy is greatful for because she is not sure she can keep the tears away, actually she is not sure how she has kept herself from crying this far. Sensing her best friends distress Jane grabs Darcy into a feirce hug. "Let's go watch Teen Wolf." 

And it was music to Darcy's ears. 

Three days after telling Jane, Natasha is still distant and Clint is trying to be as supportive as possible but Darcy knows he feels torn and conflicted by the whole thing. The whole thing hurts, she has been spending more nights in her own bed alone then she had with Clint and Natasha and then separation breaks her heart, she wants them both. Hell she is about ninety percent sure that she is in love with the both of them.

Things from there don't get any easier which is how she finds her self in the kitchen slathering Nutella and peanut butter on bananas. Since she was indulging in some self pity she thought she would also indulge on her cravings when Stark walks in and turns his nose up at what she is eating. 

"How can you stand to eat that?" He asks and he looks partly disgusted and partly impressed. 

Darcy opens her mouth to answer but her nose catches a whiff of something and she is sent running to the sink empty out what she just managed to eat. 

"That is unsanitary!" Tony complained as she wiped her mouth off. "Must you defile my sink?"  He walks closer to her poking her forehead. "You ok there Lewis?" 

Darcy groaned. "Dude your aftershave is killing me." 

Tony frowns. "Since when are you sensitive to smell?" 

"Since now." 

He arches an eyebrow. "Are you pregnant?" 

The question knocks her off guard. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell anyone besides Jane yet, especially not Stark of all people. Instead of speaking she just nodded. 

"Holy shit!" Tony's eyes were wide. "Is it Cap's?" 

Darcy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Seriously out of all the possible candidates you ask if it's Steve's?" 

 Tony shrugs impishly. "What? It makes sense if you think about it. Mr. Old fashioned knocking up a gal before putting a ring on it."

Darcy had to agree it kinda made sense but still it was ridiculous. "No I'm not carrying baby America."

"That's a shame." Tony said with a take pout and snap of his fingers and Darcy giggled.  "Look kid if you need anything just let me know." 

Darcy looked up at him letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Thanks Stark." The sentiment meant a lot to her, especially coming from Tony Stark. 

Without another word Tony left her to gather her thoughts. 

Weeks pass by and Darcy swears to Thor she is getting even fatter.  _Your only a few months along, there is no way your showing yet._ Jane tells her in a very unhelpful manner when ever she brought it up.  _But now that you mentioned it your boobs do look a bit bigger._ And ok that makes her feel a tiny bit better. Because her boobs are fabulous and she might be just a little vain.

 

It's late one night when Darcy wakes up starving and decides to raid the fridge. Natasha is sitting in the dark at the table eating the remains of Sam's kung pow chicken and Darcy feels her stomach clench in sorrow. She let out a deep breath and through her shoulders back as she made her way to the fridge.

"I'm not trying to take Clint from you. It was never my intention." Darcy feels the need to say that because when the whole thing started she equally wanted both of them, she wanted to feel apart of whatever it was they had. And she thought she was apart of it, until now that is. 

Natasha turned to face her arching her eyebrows. "If I thought you truly wanted to take Clint from me I wouldn't have started the whole thing." The words stung, but Natasha shrugged. 

Darcy sighed as she lowered herself into the chair in front of the other woman. Taking a deep breath Darcy finds the words that is on the tip of her tongue. "I get you probably hate me now, but I am really just trying to figure everything out." 

Natasha narrowed her eyes choosing her words before speaking. "I don't hate you." Darcy blinked. "I just thought it would be best for you if I kept my distance."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Darcy yelled flailing her arms about. "You have been avoiding me and making me feel like low life peice of dirt, because you thought it was best to keep your distance? That is complete bullshit." Any relatively sane person would have stopped while they were ahead but Darcy was pissed and hormonal not the ideal combination.  

 Natasha blinked almost stunned at her outburst but she leaned back in her chair her eyes focusing solely on Darcy. "You didn't need me around influencing your decision." 

Darcy snorted. "I wanted you around, I need you!" She throws her hands up and tears started streaming down her face. By now she is burying her face in her hands, sobs wracking through her body. "I thought you hated me." 

Natasha pulls Darcy's hands away from her face and the brunette looks up at her blinking slowly as Natasha tilted her chin up. "I am sorry Darcy." Natasha whispered sincerely. 

 Darcy looks up at her as she wipes her eyes. "I don't want just Clint. I want both of you I want to do this with both of you." 

Natasha is quiet for several minutes as she pulls Darcy in her arms and starts stroking the dark curls. "Are you sure its what you want?" 

Darcy nods against Natasha's shoulder. "More then anything." 

Somehow through out the night Darcy and Natasha wind up in the floor. Thats how Clint finds them the next morning curled around each. 


End file.
